


Fickle Feelings (Day 7)

by KayKay1006



Series: JATP Week 2020 [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Carrie's thoughts and emotions, Gen, inner conflict, just a whole bunch of feely stuff basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKay1006/pseuds/KayKay1006
Summary: The Orpheum performance was such a wild ride for Carrie. So many thoughts, so many emotions. Internal drama and dialogue and feelings. This story is about what I think was going on in her head.For day 7 of JATP week
Relationships: Platonic - Julie/Carrie
Series: JATP Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Fickle Feelings (Day 7)

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Carrie was not looking forward to going to the Orpheum. 

Julie had really been overstepping lately, and saying she was jealous wouldn't be too much of a lie. Carrie worked hard on everything she did, it just wasn't fair that Julie was upstaging her so easily with no effort after a year of going MIA. 

But there was no time to unpack everything about their relationship. It was complicated, and Julie wasn't nearly as hardworking as Carrie was. You needed talent in the music biz. Something that Julie and Carrie both had. But Julie, didn't have the second most important ingredient. Effort. 

Carrie knew karma would probably take care of Julie eventually. It was what her therapist had told her about her mom when she had left. And that was the only way Carrie was okay. The only reason she wasn't on a murder rampage right now. 

Her band wasn't even that cool. Holograms were such a 1990s thing. Jem and the holograms existed so long ago. 

So anyways, Carrie was really dreading seeing her friend at the Orpheum. But then they got there. And Julie came on stage, alone. Carrie could tell she'd been crying. She always could tell, even back when they were friends. Even if she was smiling now, she could tell. 

And something in her heart broke, again, after a whole year of desperately trying to repair itself. The last time she'd seen Julie make that face was when her mom had died. And it was horrible. It brought back horrible memories. Memories that made Carrie feel betrayed. 

She'd lost one mother already, and she didn't know how god could take another from her so easily. How Julie could just shut her out when Rose's death had clearly been equally hard on both of them. But the thing that puzzled her the most? Why Julie shut Carrie out and kept Flynn close. The three of them were best friends. 

Best friends don't do that to each other. 

And yet when Julie spoke, about how the song she was going to sing was dedicated to her mom and three best friends who brought music back to her, it made a flurry of feelings flutter through Carrie. The most prominent? Anger. She could've been that friend if only Julie had let her in. And then there was sadness, pain, that only got worse as her brown eyes saw the dahlia laying on the keyboard. 

Carrie tried to keep her face steely as her ex best friend started singing. She tried to look bored and unamused, but it was hard to keep up. Because she recognized those lyrics. 

Of course she did. She helped Julie and Rose write them. 

And there it was. The anger again, annoyance, but also a tiny bit of happiness. There she was, on stage, singing their anthem. With three total strangers. Well, they probably weren't strangers to her. But still, Carrie and Julie had known each other 7 years. She'd never heard of any of these boys in that time. 

The anger melted away, making Carrie emotional. Her friend was on stage again, singing, and having the time of her life. Julie had found her spark again. Music meant so much, to both of them. She was grateful she'd never lost it, and happy that her friend had found it again. 

And before Carrie knew it, she was crying.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! God, I can't believe that JATP week is over. It was so much fun and thinking about it ending is making me kinda sad. Thank you to all readers for staying with me on this journey and following me to the end. 
> 
> If you want to read more of my works, I have a few up on my Tumblr blog @justaphantomband


End file.
